After
by OfSoundMind
Summary: Did Fakir keep his promise to stay by Ahiru's side for as long as possible to turn her human again? Will he ever dance with her again? Rated K


**Disclaimer: I do not own Princesss Tutu but i really wanted a FakirXAhiru in the series...oh well.**

1 year had passed since the town had been released from Drosselmeyers clutches. All had returned to normal. Cats walked on four legs instead of two, and didn't wear ballet shoes, and only humans attended the local Ballet Academy. All was at peace.  
**"KAWAIIIII",** screamed Lilie, pointing at an average cat. Pike sighed impaitiently. _'Just once,' _she thought, _'Could you let us walk to school WITHOUT Lilie screaming **KAWAIIIII',**_ she pleaded,  
as Lilie screamed kawai again and pointed, again, at the average cat. "Lilie", said Pike in a low, controlled voice, "if you say that damned word just **ONCE** more, your entire collection of Sylvanian Families will disappear for good this time." A look of sheer terror crossed Lilies face. **"NOOOOOOO PLEASE NOT AGAIN!", **begged Lilie, hands clasped in front of her chest. " Spare the Families! They have only just found each other again, you heartless balleterer."  
Pike deadpanned. There's no such word as 'balleterer' Lilie," said Pike slowly. " Of course their is why do you think I just said it," she snapped back, hands on hips. "Just forget it," Pike said while shaking her head at her friends childish behaviour.

As they reached the ballet classroom just in time, (Lilie had chased a duck thinking it was cute and spent 15 minutes looking for it but it had mysteriously disappeared o.0) a chorus of chatter could be heard through the thick oak doors. "What's everyone excited about?", Pike asked and even Lilie looked curious as she was being quiet. "Didn't you hear?", said a fellow student excitedly,  
"Fakir is meant to be coming in to give us a demonstration. THE Fakir as in last years top male student in the ballet class, and he's soooo hot", she squealed, her friend just as hyped up. Pike knew her face had paled considerably, as Lilie screamed, **"AWWW!** Pike's so nervous that it's so cute I can't stand it!", as she latched onto Pike in a death grip. If Pike thought she was faint before she certainly felt light-headed now. "Lilie", she gasped, "please...can't breathe...let g-" she was cut off as the doors opened slowly revealing the infamous Fakir standing in his dance attire. A ring of 'oohs' and 'aahs' were heard as he silently made his way to the ballet instructor, Watanabe Kyo.

"Aah, wlecome Fakir," he beamed, "my students were starting to get restless and agitated that you were not going to come, but here you are! Now are you still performing the Pas De Deux?"  
"Well, my partner was supposed to be here but-", he started, but was cut off by the doors once again being thrust open.

A young girl, about Fakirs age, stood holding the doors open panting for breath. "Sorry...Fakir, I was...held up a little...back there," she said raggedly. As she stood up to her full height when she had caught her breath, the students could clearly see why Fakir had chosen her for the Pas De Deux performance. She had short auburn hair that reached just below her ears, and was pure white from the tips of her ears to the lobe. A lone piece of hair stood straight from her head, giving her a rather unique look. Oceanic eyes gleamed childishly from her petite face, enhancing her youth. Her ballet attire consisted of a simple white leotard that dangled just above her knees in a ragged effect, while pink ballet shoes wound around her small ankles. Lastly, a beautiful red pendant dangled from her neck, gleaming as brighlty as her smile, which beamed at everyone.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," she said cheerfully, "but you see I was caught up by a..um..problem that desperately needed seeing to, so I hope I didn't hold you up, you too Fakir," she added in a teasing tone. All Fakir could do was stare at her in shock. _'Why is he looking at her like that?',_ thought Pike, jealously rearing its ugly head in her stomach. As she watched, she, along with everyone else in the room was shocked at Fakirs next move. he had literally raced across the room, picked up the young woman who had let out a girlish shriek by this time, and spun her around in the air while laughing loudly. **"IT WORKED!", **he yelled, tears of joy racing down his toned cheeks, "it really worked. Your here after I've year of trying to write the perfect ending to your story and it was a success!" A huge blush was making its way across the girls face, who managed to stammer, "F-Fakir? Could you p-please put m-me down, I'm staring t-to get d-dizzy."

Mr. Watanabe, who had been looking on at the scene with amusement, asked the question that was burning on everyones tongue. "Well Fakir, if this is indeed your dance partner, could you introduce her to the class?," he asked while gesturing to the rest of the class. "O-oh right, sorry about that sir," he said, a furious blush on his cheeks. As he placed her back on the floor, she curtsied to the audience, and replyed, "Ahiru, sir. My name is Ahiru."

**Fin.**


End file.
